Zenith: The Lost Realm
by TecnoFan34
Summary: Timothy Windez is an inventor and languistics expert who is willing to do anything to uncover the missing realm of Zenith that his father was so close to. On his journey he discovers the truth about Zenith's power source, the meaning of true love, and betrayal. Based on Disney's Atlantis The Lost Empire.
1. The Destruction of Zenith

**It's me again with the Winx Club style Disney's Atlantis story I promised Kaybugg1 on DA. It was a long time coming but I finally got around to it. I'd like to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for her assistance on spotting spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Please note that yes I did use Italian for Zenithian language, I thought it was suitable since Winx Club is originally Italian.**

* * *

 **Zenith: The Lost Realm**

 **A Winx Club Style Atlantis Story**

Once, in the far edges of the Magical Dimension, there exists a realm exceeding the imaginations of any tourists and visitors. This realm, Zenith, had technological advancements beyond any other, and was ruled by a loyal king and queen. Their ideas and brilliant minds were what made Zenith flourish and thrive to the extent that it was. The gleaming silver buildings, robots and hover cars were what Zenith was most known for, and it's high tech security promised nothing would harm the people of the realm. Although all of this changed one unfortunately evening, as the most powerful source of Zenith's magic, the one thing that was supposed to protect its citizens, claimed its most valuable victim, Queen Magnethia. There had once existed a portal connecting Zenith to the most hostile, abandoned place in magic history, the Omega Dimension, and because of Zenith's power source, it was supposed to be sealed off completely. However the portal was tempered with, sending Zenith's security into high alert, and sending them people into a frenzy of panic. Citizens scattered throughout the streets trying to take shelter from the massive destruction of their beloved cities. One family, the Royal family of Zenith, struggled to keep their people as calm as possible while searching for cover themselves. As King Electronio pulled their small, four year old daughter Tecna from the chaos, Queen Magnethia stared the portal dead on, determination burning in her eyes.

"Riesco a farlo!" She exclaimed in Zenithian, turning back toward the portal.

"Magnethia, mia cara, no!" Electronio called back to his wife, trying to grasp for her hand.

"Questo è il mio destino... solo per favore... proteggere Tecna." Magnethia insisted painfully, looking back at her fragile little daughter before walking on toward the portal. Poor Tecna was so confused, so frightened at this moment that she lept from her father's arms, running straight toward her mother.

"Momma!" She called frantically, "Momma!" But as Magnethia was sucked into the portal, she let go of her daughter's tiny hand, leaving one last memory, a bottle of fairy dust.

"Tecna, allontanarsi da lì!" Electronio shouted, taking his daughter in his arms and running drastically to safety. Tears flew continuously from the delicate teal eyes of the four year old Princess of Zenith, watching her mother fulfill her destiny. However it was too late, Zenith had collapsed under itself, enveloping itself in darkness, relocating to a place which could not be found within space nor time, it was as if Zenith was lost in existence, and so were its people.

* * *

The Fifteen years later, a young inventor named Timothy Windez, lived and worked in the capital city of Magix. His life long dream was to continue his father's legacy and be able to uncover what had been lost. Timothy's father had been very close with the king and queen of Zenith, and their beloved princess, and after the disappearance of the entire realm, he was dead-set on finding its location. Years have passed, and search parties have long ended, leaving the man devastated. He had told Timothy everything there was to know about Zenith and its technological marvels, and from a young age, he was very fascinated by this missing realm. Now Timothy was twenty years old, working as an inventor in Magix, but on the side, he would try desperately to get the funds necessary to go on the voyage to prove Zenith still existed. Standing behind a podium, he was about to give his presentation, and once again ask for what he needed.

"Good afternoon, I'd like to thank you all for taking the time out of your day to listen to my request. If you are not yet aware, I have been studying the culture and location of the lost realm of Zenith." He began, turning on a high tech projector displaying pictures he found during his research, and a map of the Magical Dimension, "This realm was once located in the far corners of the Magical Dimension, somewhere in beyond the realm of Melody. The people residing there had extraordinary knowledge and great advanced technology that no one has ever seen before. They are centuries ahead of many other realms in the universe. You probably are wondering why I would even bother trying to research this lost realm?Well, it was said that fifteen years ago, a catastrophic event caused Zenith's ultimate power source to activate after a portal to the Omega Dimension was opened. The activation of the power source resulted in the realm's supposed destruction. This power source has so much energy, and is so strong that at the beginning of the Magical Dimension when the Great Dragon had found its resting place on Domino, Zenith has already discovered electricity, created advanced cures to illnesses that the rest of the universe never knew about yet. So here is my offer, I say that we uncover Zenith, find the power source, and bring a sample back to Magix as proof that the realm still exists somewhere in the Magical Dimension." As Timothy continued his proposal, he flipped through the slides on the projector that showed different marvels that Zenith's population had accomplished, and images of what the ultimate power source may have looked like.

"During my research I've come across piece of a document that was lost on the internet, this was a page of a file containing all the information about Zenith that ever existed, even its exact whereabouts. However it is written in Zenithian, bu I've taken the time to study the Zenithian language and translate it. In the file I found, it says that Zenith was located approximately six thousand light years away from Melody in space distance. I have also taken the liberty of plotting the route by this map, it will take me and the crew to Zenith's exact location! I will answer any questions you have now." Timothy concluded.

"Mister Windez, we have gone through the same thing every year, the Magix Museum accepts it's exhibitions based on scientific facts, not myths and legends!" The manager of the museum protested irritably, he had heard the same proposal year after year from Timothy and his father.

"How can you say that it's a myth when Zenith was only lost fifteen years ago?" Timothy asked, unfortunately all the witnesses to the tragic event were lost in the aftermath, so he had no one to prove his point.

"Do you have any proof of what happened, do you know anyone who's seen it first hand?" Another member of the museum board questioned.

"No," Timothy admitted," I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but if you don't accept this offer, I will quit!"

"You have a lot of knowledge and potential, Timothy. Do not throw it all away chasing something only to end up in disappointment! Give your head a shake!" The museum manager yelled in frustration, and Timothy turned off the projector and unplugged his laptop.

"Fine, you'll regret the day I walked out this door!" And with that, the ginger haired young man stormed out, laptop under his arm safely in its case.

* * *

 **The translation of the dialogue between the family is as follows.**

 **" _I can do it!" She exclaimed in Zenithian, turning back toward the portal.  
_**

 ** _"Magnethia, my dear, no!" Electronio called back to his wife, trying to grasp for her hand._**

 ** _"This is my destiny.. just please... protect Tecna." Magnethia insisted painfully, looking back at her fragile little daughter before walking on toward the portal. Poor Tecna was so confused, so frightened at this moment that she lept from her father's arms, running straight toward her mother._**

 ** _"Momma!" She called frantically, "Momma!" But as Magnethia was sucked into the portal, she let go of her daughter's tiny hand, leaving one last memory, a bottle of fairy dust._**

 _ **"Tecna, get away from there!" Electronio shouted, taking his daughter in his arms and running drastically to safety**._

 **Damn, using Tecna's sacrifice as a scene for this story is going to end me... Like beating a dead horse, isn't it? Anyway, hope you enjoy.**


	2. Saladin's Proposal

**Sorry this took so very long to update, I have just been so preoccupied with other things in my life that I just can't settle my mind down and do the things I enjoy. I intend on posting weekly updates on my DA profile if my followers are ever interested in why I haven't been updating.**

 **I had trouble remembering who I cast as each character, but I soon figured it out, and hopefully I'll be updating more often than I once had.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Saladin's Proposal**

Timmy returned to his apartment in downtown Magix, and slid his key card into the lock. Opening the door and taking off his jacket, the ginger haired young man sighed in frustration. Just when he was about to slump down into his chair and ponder his next part time job, he was stopped mid step by a woman with long dark hair and piercing eyes.

"Timothy Matthew Windez...?" She hissed in a slow, venomous voice.

"Who are you, and how did you break into my apartment?" Timothy threatened, grabbing the first thing he could get his hands on.

"I have my ways... I have my ways. My name is Darcy Trix, I'm here on behalf of someone who has a proposition for you that I'm sure you'll be more than happy to consider." She answered him smoothly.

"And who is this person?" Timothy asked, putting down his weapon cautiously.

"Mr. Saladin, I'll take you to his mansion to speak with him." Darcy offered, with her offer, Timothy grabbed his coat yet again, and headed out the door following her.

* * *

Just as promised, Darcy led Timothy to this mansion of the man who wished to give him the opportunity of a lifetime. What Timothy didn't know was that Mr. Saladin was good friends with his father, and knew all about his travels to Zenith and the stories he told about its people. Driving up into the front of the mansion, Timothy was amazed, if he could think where this proposition was headed, he could get the money and the resources to uncover Zenith, and the very idea excited him. Once inside, Timothy and Darcy hung up their coats and began to walk down the main hall to the stairs.

"Make sure you don't drip on the floor, and hurry up, Saladin does not like to wait." Darcy informed sternly, "There are a few things you should know when talking to him. Always address him as Mr. Saladin or Sir, do as he tells you to and keep your answers simple, got it."

"Yes." Timothy gulped, he never expected this man to be so serious. While Darcy explained what to do, she straightened up his shirt and tidied up his hair.

"But relax, he's not as cold as you think." Darcy chuckled, leaving him at the top of the stairs, "At least not often." At her remark, she vanished. Timothy slowly walked forward toward a roaring fireplace and a couch overlooking it, and as he turned, he was surprised to see a picture hung up of his own father.

"Dad...? But how would Mr. Saladin know-?" He began until a voice answered his question.

"Your father is the greatest man I've ever met." Saladin told him, "And you can just call me Saladin, I get people to say all that scary stuff about me to keep solicitors from knocking on my door. It's a great pleasure to meet you, Timothy." All he could do was chuckle at his comment about solicitors. He was quite the opposite of what Darcy made him out to be.

"Did you actually know my father?" Timothy asked him.

"Oh yes, your dad and I go way back, he told me about many of his trips to Zenith, his knowledge on the realm was unbelievable and he could communicate with the people very well. He was so good at it sometimes I thought he was crazy." Saladin answered with a laugh.

"Okay.., so Darcy told me that you had a proposal for me?" The ginger haired man inquired.

"Timothy, look on my table, there is something he wanted to give to you but never had the chance." Saladin continued, and Timothy turned around and picked up the package, unwrapping it with great astonishment. It was a very small package, and inside was a USB stick.

"The lost documents to Zenithian society, my father was able to obtain them." He gasped.

"I've looked at that once when he first gave it to me, the writing looks like a bunch of nonsense to me." Saladin replied with a shrug.

"That's because it's in an ancient Zenithian dialect that they hadn't used in centuries, but while I worked at the Magix Museum, I studied lost languages in my spare time, especially Zenithian. This is not nonsense to me." Timothy insisted defiantly.

"Even if you have studied ancient Zenithian, everything that is on that thumb drive might just be fake." Saladin huffed, and Timothy turned to give him a defensive look.

"Mr. Saladin, my father would have known if this was a fake, even I have enough knowledge of Zenith to know that this USB drive contains every single piece of information, and it is the genuine article! In fact, I will bet my apartment, my life savings, everything that I own, that this is the real thing!" He protested sharply.

"Okay, so what are you going to do with it?" Saladin asked him.

"Now that I have genuine proof of Zenith's existence, I can go back to the museum and show them, I'm sure this will be what it takes to get funding for an expedition!" Timothy continued enthusiastically.

"They're never going to believe you, even if you're did have the thumb drive." Saladin warned him, "Besides, you quit your job, they'll never give you funds after that."

"Well I don't care if I have to buy a rocket ship and fly there myself, I'm going!" Timothy told Saladin with pure determination.

"You've got spunk, young man." Saladin chuckled, "but forgot about spending an arm and a leg on that rocket ship, I've got everything you need right here." Then he pressed a button on a nearby wall, and a projection of a huge spacecraft came to life.

"Whoa!" Timothy gasped in awe when he saw the incredible features it had.

"I present to you, The Hawk, it has amenities for over twenty people, safety equipment and procedures for every situation you can think of, and the driving isn't half bad either." Saladin explained, "I got Darcy to bring you here because everything has been set up, the whole nine yards!"

"I don't understand, why would you spend your money on this?" Timothy asked in astonishment.

"Your father had always burned my ear off telling me all about the stuff you found on that USB drive, and I didn't believe a darn thing he said, that is until I got so annoyed by his stories that I made a bet with him that if he found it I wouldn't just give him the resources and finances for the expedition, I'd dance around the old school I used to run wearing a French maid's costume. Too my embarrassment I lost respect from the entire student body of Red Fountain the day he found it." He answered with a slight laugh, "The Magix Museum did to him the exact thing they're doing to you, they brought all his hopes to shambles and humiliated him. I'm actually glad you quit before they tore you down too. And if I could get just one bit of proof that Zenith is still out there in the Magical Dimension, I'll die with a clear conscience."

"Hold on a second, if we're actually going to do what you think you're proposing, then we'll need team of specialized professionals. Geologists, engineers, doctors-" Timothy began doubtfully.

"I've got everything taken care of, hired the best there is in the entire Magical Dimension," Saladin reassured him, "Samuel Darkar, expert on geology, Brandon Eraklyon, demolitions extraordinaire,was highly wanted until turning himself in and putting his life together. Then we have Layla Andros, don't let the fact that she's female fool you, she knows more about any vehicle than most men do, puts them to shame every time. This is the same group of people who helped your father find that USB stick."

"Where did they find it?" Timothy asked in pure intrigue.

"Ah, somewhere on Melody." He old Red Fountain headmaster shrugged, not quite remembering exactly where the crew found the USB drive.

"I knew it, my calculations were correct, I knew the USB stick had to be there. They must have kept it safe since the people of Melody are close allies of Zenith." Timothy replied enthusiastically.

"Now all we need is a professional in ancient Zenithian dialect, are you up for it?" Saladin offered, knowing what the answer would be

"Are you kidding, of course I'm up for it, but what about my belongings, I have to give my landlord notice that I'll be away." Timothy thought out loud.

"Everything is already packed, and I gave your landlord notice this afternoon. Your things are on their way once you say the word." Saladin told him.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" The ginger haired young man was awestruck, all he needed to do was accept, and he would be fulfilling his father's mission.

"Your father always followed these words, he said that our lives are remembered by the knowledge and legacies that we leave behind. He wanted that USB drive to be found so that you could be able to experience the knowledge that he has known first hand." Saladin informed him.

"Well there's no argument here, I'm going to find Zenith, and I'll take your offer!" Timothy told him, shaking his hand enthusiastically.


	3. Meeting the Crew

**I didn't realize that chapter three wasn't posted, sorry about that everyone. Good thing I checked before posting chapter four.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Meeting the Crew**

So, not even a day later, the crew was gathered and they were on their way to the deepest parts of the Magical Dimension. Timothy watched out of a gigantic window before an announcement came over the loudspeaker instructing everyone to sign in for attendance. With the slight feeling of nausea from thinking about the motion sickness he would soon endure, he thought it would be best if he preoccupied himself with something else, since he would most likely be on this ship for months at a time. Wandering around trying to find where exactly to sign in, he soon spotted someone with a clipboard in her hand.

"Excuse me, I need to report for attendance." He began, only to find that it was Darcy he was talking to, "Oh, it's you again."

"Hey Darcy, what gives?" A mam, not much older than Timothy, yelled out, stomping towards her with a box of cooking ingredients.

"Just a second," the dark haired women excused herself from her conversation with Timothy before turning to the other man, "What now Riven!"

"What am I supposed to do with this stuff, cinnamon, pesto, garlic powder, I'm not a five star chef you know!"

"You don't have to be a five star chef to use basic spices, it gives our food more flavour and nutrients." Darcy explained irritably.

"When I survived out in the forest, all me and my men had to go by was the meat that we hunted, an open fire pit, and a whole lot of barbecue sauce." Riven scoffed. Suddenly the final announcement to report in was made, and Timothy had no time to ask where he needed to be before filing into a line of numerous other crew members. They were all headed down an elevator towards the aircraft itself, and as he walked on, he bumped into a taller man with brown hair in a similar style to his own.

"Hey short stuff, the bumper cars are that way." He laughed before walking on, Timothy just ignored his insult and continued to walk in formation with everybody else, until his foot hit something. Looking down and picking it up, he soon realized it was a stick of dynamite.

"Wait, you dropped this!" He tried shouting to the other man to get his attention, and after a few minutes, he turned back, "So, what's in all those boxes?"

"Not too much, pencils, pens, staplers, paper clips, explosives, just office supplies." He replied casually, which in turn he received a nervous expression from the ginger haired young man.

"Timothy, there you are," he suddenly heard Saladin's voice calling for him, "I'd like you to meet Commander Valtor, he led the expedition to find that lost thumb drive."

"Timothy Mathew Windez, the son of Thomas Windez, it is a great way to pleasure to meet you. I assume you got the thumb drive, whatever valuable information that's on there is way too complicated for me to understand, so I guess that's why we have your expertise." Valtor introduced himself, shaking his hand.

"Wow, Saladin, when you make a deal, you make sure that everything's covered." Timothy gasped in amazement, looking around at the huge aircraft that was supplied for him.

"Well, being a former headmaster of an male school, I've always said that you can't spend enough on knowledge." Saladin replied with a satisfied smile.

"This is just the beginning compared to all the information and knowledge we're going to gather during this journey." Timothy added with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm positive every one of us is in for a fulfilling experience." Valtor chuckled to himself as another announcement was made, telling everyone that the Hawk was ready to take off in the next fifteen minutes. Valtor and Timothy went aboard the ship, and the other man Timothy had been talking to before already left. Timothy said his good byes to Saladin before the hatch closed. As the aircraft launched into the sky, it went into hyperdrive before eventually reaching outer space. All of the realms in the Magical Dimension could be seen, from Domino and Eraklyon, to Solaria and Andros, it was a breathtaking view with endless stars.

* * *

Finally, Timothy was able to find his sleeping quarters, and rest a bit before going to dinner. However, as he slumped down on the empty bed, he was rudely disturbed by a dark dressed men wearing a crimson hood.

"Out of the bed, now." He ordered, without showing his face.

"Excuse me?" Timothy asked, puzzled and a little scared.

"You ruined my work, now get off the bed." He repeated his demand. Timothy jumped up, as the man pulled the blanket away to reveal numerous piles of dirt, " All those years collecting different types of soil, studying everything about it, destroyed by one careless mistake. Who are you and who brought you here?" The ginger haired young man didn't get a chance to answer the question before the man in crimson began yanking at him, taking a pointy object just to prick Timothy's finger. A tiny drop of blood formed on his index finger, and that was all the man needed to determine who this intruder was. In a matter of minutes he stared at the blood sample through a portable microscope, mumbling his findings to himself. Suddenly he turned sharply towards Timothy.

"Linguist... Inventor and... Extensive knowledge of... Zenith." He hissed, "You do not belong here, go, get out!" With the mysterious man's fearsome request, Timothy ran for the door, only to bump into another tall man, who was a lot muscular than he as.

"Didn't know there was dirt in that bed, did you?" He asked, and Timothy nodded nervously, "Darkar I swear if you scare the living daylights out of our new linguistics expert, Saladin is not going to send you on any more expeditions. He's already got enough harassment complaints from Layla."

"Yes sir," the man named Darkar answered before backing into a corner, back in the darkness where he was most comfortable.

"My name is Cordatorta, I'm the doctor Saladin told you about." The muscular man stated, he looked like he had just returned from the gym and threw his towel on his own bed.

"Timothy Windez." Timothy introduced himself after gaining his composure.

"So you're Timothy, what's your physical status like?" Cordatorta asked him, taking a tongue depressor and sticking it in his mouth. "Where are you from? I've heard some good things about Lynphea, has amazing fishing spots. Do you do any fishing?" This guy was a talker, Timothy thought, how was he supports to answer all these questions with something in his mouth? He shook his head.

"Me too, I hate fishing, just hate fish in general, the taste, smell, and to top it off, scaling those suckers is not a pleasant task. Now I need you to give me a sample." He instructed, giving Timothy a cup.

"A sample of what?" Timothy asked in surprise, spitting out the tongue depressor. Just then, an another announcement came over the loudspeaker asking him to report to the main meeting area, and it wasn't a moment too soon.

"Thank you." He breathed, turning back to Cordatorta, "It was nice meeting you." And like a flash, the ginger haired man had disappeared.


	4. Escaping to the Hidden Dimension

**Finally updated this story! Yay! It was pretty hard trying to adjust things to be in space rather than under water, but I think the magic entity thing worked out very well. I'm just passing time until the good stuff happens.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Escaping to the Hidden Dimension**

As Timothy reached the meeting area, he spotted Darcy ordering commands to the crew that was piloting the spacecraft. Valtor was also present, along with a few of the other crew members Saladin had mentioned. Walking to the front of the room, Valtor was the first to greet him.

"Welcome, Mr. Windez," he began, "Everyone, I need your attention please."

"Good afternoon, I've prepared a presentation to explain the course of this journey, from what I've gathered it will be a long and difficult one. From doing some extensive research, I have discovered a enormous entity of celestial matter that is supposed to occupy the area of the Magic Dimension in which we are headed. It has been said that crews attempting to cross those particular coordinates have gone completely mad just by looking at the pure magic energy of this entity." Timothy explained, then turned on a holographic projector to show his crew an image of what the entity may look like. One of the crew members was the man he met earlier that was carrying the box of explosives, the man just gazed at the image with uncertainty.

"Wow, I think that looked like the night light I had as a kid." He chuckled.

"All right, say we find this colossal energy ball, what do we do then?" Valtor inquired.

"Once we destroy it, or at least distract it long enough, we should be looking for a secret portal that will take us to another distant dimension, where Zenith is said to be relocated." Timothy continued, showing the crew another slide of his presentation.

"Sir, I think you should see this." One of the other crew members called Valtor over as he ended the meeting.

"That's everything,." He declared before turning to the man, "turn on the exterior lights." As the gigantic lights shone to life, the crew could see all sorts of debris drifting into space

"Whoa, look at that." Darcy gasped.

"These are all the spacecrafts from missions to find Zenith over the past ten years." Timothy told them in awe. Meanwhile, the lady in charge of making all the announcements on the ship, Griselda, heard a noise coming from outside, and contacted Valtor on his pager. At that moment, he was observing Timothy while he was translating the information from the Zenithian thumb drive on his handheld device.

"Sir, I hear something outside the ship." She warned the rest of the crew.

"Put it on the speakers, Griselda." Valtor ordered, and suddenly everyone could hear the sound while Valtor, Darcy and Timothy came up to check it out for themselves.

"Could be some interference from a nearby satellite." Valtor thought.

"No, it's closer to us then that." Griselda told him.

"Perhaps it's just an echo." Darcy added.

"Hey, if you want to do my job, then go right ahead, I'm close to retirement anyway." Griselda scoffed.

"Um, guys, I think the sound might be getting louder." They all turned to look at Timothy, only for the noise to stop completely.

"I guess whatever it was, it's gone." Darcy replied after a couple minutes of silence, but she spoke too soon when the Owl began to shake violently. As everyone began to run to their stations to maintain the ship, they were getting ready to fire lasers at whatever was attacking. They were all trying to keep their balance as the ship continued to shake. As Timothy was tossed around, he landed by a huge window, and got to witness exactly what they had come across.

"Holy crap, it's the entity I read about." He gasped in shock. Escape pods were ejected every which way from the Owl, and lasers and torpedoes were being shot at the energy being. Once the ship was free from it's grasp, more attacks were thrown at the entity of space while the crew tried to escape. However, the Owl took a great blow in the process. A woman named Layla was in the mechanics room, making sure that everything was maintained, she noticed that the engines were hit, and hoped that everyone had time to escape before the entire ship exploded.

"Valtor, our engines were hit by the dark magic of that entity, I don't want to be here when this thing blows to pieces!" She yelled over her pager.

"How much time do we have until that happens?" Valtor asked her.

"Twenty minutes, if we're lucky," Layla estimated, when suddenly a small explosion could be seen behind her, "better make that five minutes." With that, Valtor ordered his left over crew members to head to the nearest escape pod, even Layla managed to make her way to join them.

"Come on people, move it!" Darcy commanded, "Any day would be perfect!" They all huddled in the tiny escape pod, Valtor, Darcy, Timothy, Darkar, Layla, Brandon, the guy who had the explosives, and even Griselda were crammed in.

"Darcy, get us out of here, now!" Valtor ordered.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" She snapped impatiently. Suddenly, the energy form blasted the Owl to bits, and the escape pod flew through outer space at rocket speed.

"Now what are we looking for?" Valtor asked Timothy over all the commotion.

"Now we look for that portal!" He answered. The entity was still following them, however they managed to spot a shimmer of light in the distance, coming at them quickly.

"There it is," he shouted, "full speed ahead!" The pod sped right towards the portal only to reach it just in time. The energy being guarding the portal was no longer in sight, and they made it through to the other side. There were little to no realms occupying this other dimension, and the remaining crew members looked onward to try to search for a planet or station to set up camp. Surely they couldn't all sleep in the tiny escape pod. Then, they came across an abandoned space station floating in the middle of nowhere, complete with living quarters, empty though they were. They landed the pod, and looked around from the station at the vast emptiness of this hidden dimension.


	5. Part of the Team

**Here is another chapter of Zenith, The Lost Realm. I kinda wanted to add a mature element to this story with the relationship between Valtor and Darcy, and the type of person Darkar is, because we all know that in that in the dark corners of the internet, an endless supply of Dark Bloom/Darkar fanfictions exist. But since Bloom isn't in this Winx style story, Layla is our runner up.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Part of the Team**

There were countless members of the crew that were assigned to help out on the mission to uncover Zenith, unfortunately most of those lives were lost. All that was left were the main members of the crew, including Ms. Griselda, Valtor said Darcy. The smell crew stood there in utter shock after setting up operations on the abandoned space station, looking at me vast emptiness of the stars. It was then and there that they realized just what transpired, and so the remaining crew had a small memorial service for those that were lost just hours before.

"Just this morning, we started with a crew of thousands of people on a mission that would change the history of the Magical Dimension as it is." Valtor began his speech solemnly, "We are all that's left, and now we're reached a critical point in this mission, everyone must learn now to do things they may not have been qualified to do. Everyone does double now, we all must pull our weight here. And Mr. Windez, any chance of survival for us rests on your expertise, and that little USB stick."

"You got it sir." Timothy saluted his right hand once everyone around him was looking in his direction, he never thought he'd be put on the spot like this, but if he was the key to getting out of this mess, so be it.

"Alright, we have this small cargo spaceships and escape pods, we can use those to move forth toward our destination with what we have left." Valtor continued, "Windez, do you know how to drive on of these things?"

"No, but I know my dad has." He answered sheepishly.

"You'll just have to learn on the job." And within fifteen minutes of preparation, Timothy and a few other crew members had their own pods with another passenger on board, dragging behind them the cargo ships with all the equipment they savaged from the destroyed Hawk. With Timothy's quick grasp of electronics and mechanics, he could easily figure out every function of his space pod, and with bright lights leading their way, it was easier for them to see from a distance. During their travels, all Timothy did was study their surroundings and the information he had on the USB stick, it was supposed to tell him exactly were they were headed and what was coming their way. Though, despite Timothy's extensive knowledge of Zenithian language, some of the information he read was misinterpreted, leading the crew astray. Fortunately not soon later they were back on the right course, a little behind schedule, but working at twice the speed. Once they thought they were on their way, everyone heard a message from Layla's communicator.

"Guys, my engine's shot, I'm going to have to do some quick repairs." She informed the rest of the crew other slight static.

"I think I might know what the problem is." Timothy offered, but the communication with Layla had already ended. He immediately put on a spacesuit and met her while she was tinkering with her space pod's engine.

"Dammit, I'm going to need a spare part from the cargo ship." Layla swore, hovering away towards the cargo spacecrafts. While she left momentarily, Timothy was able to get a quick look at the engine's mechanics, and after a few adjustments, the space pod sprang to life. Layla returned with the spare part only to see him hovering there with a satisfied look on his face.

"What did you do?" She asked him in amazement.

"Your engine just needed to be re-calibrated, a few wires were just loose, it happens as these ships get used a lot." He explained.

"Okay okay, thank you, spare me the details." She interrupted him, moving away back to her pod, "We're already held up enough, let's get a move on!"

* * *

So, hours later, they finally came across a gigantic star, which Timothy assumed was the power source of Zenith, he knew they were close to the location of the lost realm.

"This is it, I know it is." He gasped in astonishment over his co mmunicator.

"All right, then we set up camp for the night." the commander ordered, "we'll have to figure out how sleeping arrangements work."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be sleeping in my pod, a girl needs her privacy." Layla replied.

"I think that's what we'll have to do, we have no other options really." Darcy added, she was Valtor 's passenger but seemingly kept her relationship with him strictly on the business side, or so she wanted everyone to believe. Since sleeping quarters were limited, they would have to share space. Once everyone set up their sleeping arrangements, Riven attempted to make a meal for them with what little remained of their rations. It was a mess of mashed potatoes, over greasy ground beef and what he said was peas and carrots but looked very questionable to the others. The rest of the crew sat around a heat generator that Brandon found on the cargo ship, which they decided to use for an eating area, Timothy on the other hand was nose deep in the information from the thumb drive that he plugged into a device that was like a mini projection screen, allowing him to access the information any time.

"You know we've been picking on Timothy the whole time during this mission," Cordatorta thought, "I think we need to start paying him some respect, after all he does have the only way for us to get out of this dead end of space."

"You have a point there, man." Layla agreed with a sigh, she was the strong independent type, and did not like admitting when she's wrong, especially to a man, "Hey Timothy, come join us!"

"Seriously, you mean it?" His head snapped towards the rest of the group as he began walking towards them with his device in hand, "I'm really honoured to be included in your group, guys."

"Absolutely," Layla assured him that this was a genuine invitation to join them for dinner, "pop a squat." However, as Timothy began to sit down, he noticed a looming figure in the shadows of the small space they had, and Darkar crept out from his lonely spot by himself, scaring the pants off of the ginger haired young man.

"Darkar!" The rest of them scolded the crimson hooded man sitting in the corner.

"I tried." He whispered, moving away and eating his dinner in solitude. After the fear had died down, Timothy continued to study the information on the thumb drive from his projection screen.

"Don't you ever put that thing away?" Layla questioned him.

"I just get so carried away in Zenith's culture, its technical advancements, it's the most highly advanced civilization in the Magical Dimension. Though there is something in this PDF file that's missing, it mentions something about Zenith's power source, and then it just cuts off." Timothy explained.

"Dude, we're not paid overtime for this stuff, chill." Brandon told him in a way that was so relaxed he nearly leaned back just to prove his point.

"But this is what this whole mission is about, more knowledge, adventure, discovery.., unless you're all just in it for the money." Timothy insisted, only for his excitement to be immediately crushed by reality.

"Yep." Everyone else agreed in pure unison.

"That's pretty much it." Brandon concluded.

"Well, I guess I walked right into that one." Timothy sighed, disappointed. Of course everyone else wasn't as enthusiastic about Zenith's technology and culture as he was, of course they'd just be in it for profit. After dinner, everyone separated into their own pods for the night, Darcy and Valtor keeping to themselves, and the rest of the crew talking through their communicators.

"You know, this is a pretty cool way to go camping, in outer space." Brandon began.

"My dad would do this all the time on his way to Zenith when it still was located in the Magical Dimension. He would tell me stories about all the celestial bodies he'd see just out his window, realms and galaxies far less discovered." Timothy told them.

"What was your dad like?" Layla asked curiously.

"He was a survivalist of the stars, he liked to observe the cultures of other realms and found thrill with near death situations just like this one. I remember when I was younger I discovered a shiny pearl buried deep in the dirt, he made it sound as if I'd uncovered the Ring of Solaria if it wasn't in the possession of the princess." Timothy chuckled, then changed the subject abruptly, "So Layla, how does someone your age become the head mechanic of this expedition?"

"My dad wanted boys, someone to pass on the family mechanics shop, he got me instead. I took the job when he got too injured to work anymore, had to put money in our pockets somehow." She explained sadly.

"As for me, I just find fun in blowing things up." Brandon added.

"Come on, Brandon, we all know that's not true." Cordatorta pressed, "Timmy's part of our team now, tell him." Timothy knew this was a genuine statement by the sudden nickname he was given.

"Fine, my family owned a flower shop, we sold every type of flower under the sun. One day we had the hugest demand for bouquets for this wedding, everyone was panicking, telling us they're the wrong colour, that they're late, do they match the bridesmaid dresses. It was excruciating, that is except for the fact that it's a great way to pick up girls. Anyway, apparently there was a gas leak in the store right next to us, and once I witnessed the explosion, it was like I found myself. I knew what I was meant to do." Brandon confessed.

"And what's the deal with Samual Darkar?" Timothy inquired.

"He's just a sick creep with a dirty mind, that's why I have my pod locked. He attempted to hit on me once and I let him have it, big time." Layla told him, "But we keep him around for his knowledge for geology, not worth it though." That was all Timothy needed to know in order for him to get the gist of it.


	6. Arrival on Zenith

**Again I want to remind everyone that I used Italian for Zenithian language. Also, I made a mistake when describing Tecna's first appearance. She doesn't gain her Enchantix until her merge with Zenith's power source.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Arrival on Zenith**

Late that night, Timothy woke up to rustling and banging noises coming from the outside of his space pod. Tired, he once again put on a spacesuit to investigate what was causing the noise. What he did not know was that his pod had been discovered by the young princess of Zenith herself. Wearing a white and purple spacesuit of her own, accompanied by a helmet with tinted goggles, she snuck into his spacecraft while he wasn't looking, and soon realized just who occupied it. Her father knew the father of the young man in question, and with that knowledge alone, a spark of hope lit her eyes once she spotted the USB drive in Timothy's belongings. As Timothy searched around his pod for any damage to his or any of the other pods, he figured the noise was probably nothing. As he turned around, he noticed that the huge star illuminating the area was beginning to come apart into millions of tinier stars. Timothy pulled out one of his gadgets, pressing buttons to calculate what exactly this could mean for him and his crew. In a split second, he figured out that in just fifteen minutes, the star would explode, destroying everything in its path.

"Everyone, the huge star right around our station is about to explode," he informed the rest of the group, "we need to evaluate, now!"

"I am going to kill that kid." Valtor groaned, waking up from a sound sleep, "Go back to bed, it's nothing Windez!" His assumption was abruptly changed when he looked out his own pod window to see just what Timothy was seeing. Alarms went off and every single member of the group was up and prepared like a shot, ready to leave. They made haste away from the slowly diminishing star, only for the little specks of debris to follow them, and due to the fact that they had nowhere to head at the moment, it was a blind run away. What the team was not aware of was that they would soon be pulled into the orbit of a nearby realm, the only realm in this dimension of space. Feeling the gravitational pull, all of the space pods and cargo ships they savaged from the abandoned space station came crashing down, and Valtor and Timothy tried their best to keep the system from being completely destroyed, unfortunately it was to no avail. They landed in an abandoned technological city that was so crumbled down it looked like there was no way out.

"Whoever's still alive, respond now!" Valtor ordered over his still operating communicator. There were a couple of groans in response to his orders, and he descended from his spacecraft with Darcy following him. The rest of the crew, minus Timothy who was nowhere to be seen, met up with them a safe distance from the wreckage.

"All right Layla, what's the damage report?" He asked her.

"Fortunately everything we have in terms of supplies to return home is still intact. The space pods and ships holding our equipment are completely shot." She informed the others, "In other words, we're screwed."

"It looks like we're in the remnants of a run down city." Darkar informed the group, finally making himself useful for the first time on this entire mission. Suddenly Brandon threw a grenade, just to see if the resulting explosion would get them out of the increasing debris.

"It's just going to cave in on us, there's no way out." Darcy concluded.

"I wouldn't use any explosives around here, there's so much wreckage that we'd be crushed by it if it gave way." Darkar continued.

"Wait a minute, if we had a big enough explosion, it might get us past all this run down destruction and give us a way out." Valtor thought, "Mr. Windez, what do you think?" However, there was no response.

* * *

In Timothy's crashed space pod, he was still unconscious, and just about to come to. As his eyes opened, he believed he may have hit his head and became delirious, because what he saw in front of him was probably the most beautiful sight imaginable. Emerging from a brilliant purple, almost white light, was what he assumed was a fairy. Her vibrant magenta hair fell gracefully around the side of her face, covered by a pointed helmet, and her curious teal eyes stared wondrously at the half conscious young man she was leaning over. As Timothy's blurry vision became clear, he noticed that he had a gigantic wound on his chest, and looking at the fairy closely, she took a pendant around her neck. The fairy dust pendent that her mother once possessed.

"Fairy Dust, heal this man's wounds." Her voice was gentle, sift and dreamlike in his ears, and as she sprinkled the dust on his wound and placed her hand on it, he flinched slightly. Once she removed it, the wound vanished, leaving him astounded by her magic. Suddenly, Timothy heard his name being called, and the magnificent fairy disappeared.

"Wait, where are you going?" He called out, following the fairy out the back of the ruined spacecraft. He managed to follow her through a way out of the demolished city and into a wide open space where in the distance, another high tech city stood tall and glistened in artificial light. It was not too long after he arrived that the rest of the group caught up with him, and were just as taken away by the sight before them as Timothy was.

"holy crap." Riven uttered under his breath.

"It's beautiful," Layla gasped, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, I've got to give you credit, Windez," Valtor shrugged, "I had my doubts but you really know what you're talking about." Just then, robotic guards began charging towards them with weapons at the ready. They were about to attack, when the princess herself, in the spacesuit attire she first wore when she snuck into Timothy's pod, appeared from a beam of green technology magic. She turned to the guards while blocking their way, and removed her helmet, and in an instant, the guards lowered to one knee and bowed in her presence. It was then that Timothy realized that this young woman was, in fact, the fairy that had healed him just moments ago, only in her civilian form. She began speaking to the guards in a dialect that no one else could understand, no one except Timothy, who seemed to pick up bits and pieces of what she said. Once the guards lowered their weapons, she turned toward the group, and began speaking to Timothy in the same language. He was able to respond back in a respectful way without mistranslation, and they continued their conversation until it somehow turned into French, which was the only other language Darkar knew besides English. He then attempted to speak to the princess himself, whispering something in her ear once she came close enough. It only took a second for her hand to begin glowing, and the hooded man in crimson got the electric shock of his life.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's not afraid to put that pervert in his place." Layla chuckled from a short distance away, "How do you think they know all these other languages?"

"Remember Layla, Zenith's people are highly intelligent and very knowledgable, they have access to all the information in the Magical Dimension." Timothy explained.

"In that case, this young woman should know how to speak English," Valtor began before turning in the princess's direction, "we are traveling explorers trying tUo uncover the lost realm of Zenith, we mean you no harm." The last part of his statement was a lie, but he had to say it with a straight face in order to gain the princess's trust, and it worked.

"Welcome, this is the capital city of the realm in which you seek." The woman replied, "before anything else, you must have an audience with the King, my father."

* * *

The crew reached the center of Zenith's capital city, where the castle of metal and steel stood tall. The princess approached the doors as other robotic guards opened them for her and the people that were with her. In the throne room sat a man with purple hair and silver armour.

"Padre, ho scoperto estranei." She began.

"Tecna, si sa fin troppo bene che gli esterni non entrano orbita del nostro pianeta e di vivere!" He warned her sternly in their Zenithian language.

"Ma il padre," The princess protested, "questo giovane ha abbastanza conoscenza del nostro regno per essere in grado di aiutarci."

"Non abbiamo bisogno di alcun aiuto!" Her father disagreed, all the while Timothy was trying to make out what the conversation was.

"Papà!" She begged once more, however he wouldn't have anything of it.

"Si discuterà la questione più avanti, Tecna!" The King told her evenly.

"Your Majesty, if I may?" Valtor interrupted, and the King gave him a nod of approval to speak, "It is an honour to be in your wonderful city."

"Commander, I'm pretty sure we're not exactly welcomed here." Timothy advised him, only for Valtor to pass by him completely.

"And what makes you think that you're welcome in this realm?" The King inquired sharply.

"Sire, we've come quite a long way and faced many obstacles just to get here," Valtor continued, "all we really ask is for-"

"I am fully aware of what you are after, you will not find it here." He told the crew, "Your journey has been useless, now leave." At this moment, the princess continued to look back at the young ginger haired man with his nose in the projection of the information on his thumb drive.

"I assure you we come in peace, we are simply doing this for the expansion of our knowledge and advancements in innovation. Isn't that the very foundation your realm thrives upon?" Valtor asked.

"You talk about innovation and expansion of knowledge, although you possess weapons." The King questioned the commander of the crew.

"These weapons are simply a means of self defence against such obstacles we've faced." Valtor explained.

"Some obstacles cannot be removed just by sheer matter of defence." The King advised them once more, "You must leave Zenith immediately."

"We better do as he says," Timothy warned quietly, "he is the King after all, and we don't need to make enemies out of peaceful people."

"Very well," Valtor sighed, then turned back to the King, "just allow us one night to rest and some repairs for our spacecrafts so we can be gone in the morning."

"Agreed, be gone by morning, no longer than that." The King ordered.

* * *

 **The translation of the conversa between Tecna and her father is as follows.**

 _ **"Father, I found outsiders." She began.**_

 _ **"Tecna, you know all too well that outsiders do not enter the orbit of our planet and survive!" He warned her sternly in their Zenithian language.**_

 _ **"But father,," The princess protested, "this young man has enough knowledge of our kingdom to be able to help us."**_

 _ **"We do not need any help!" Her father disagreed, all the while Timothy was trying to make out what the conversation was.**_

 _ **"Dad!" She begged once more, however he wouldn't have anything of it.**_

 ** _"We will discuss this issue later, Tecna!" The King told her evenly._**

 **I loved writ the scene where Timmy first sees Tecna, it was fun describing her in the eyes of a half conscious Timmy, lol.**


	7. Questions and Answers

**Well I've decided to get this fanfiction done all in one shot, just so you can have something to read and I can go on to my next one for the holiday season. The Winx style Frozen story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Questions and Answers**

As Valtor, Timmy and the crew exited the throne room, Timmy glanced over his shoulder to look at the princess one last time. Then the door closed behind them.

"Tecna, it seems to me that your logical thinking has become clouded by emotions. This behaviour is not fit for the future ruler of Zenith." King Electronio warned her firmly.

"A future ruler would find any means necessary for their people to restore the realm to its former glory!" The Zenithian princess argued, fierce determination in her voice.

"The people are happy here, just as they are." Her father insisted.

"That's because they don't know any different. They don't remember sixteen years ago when our realm was sucked deep into this vacant dimension with no way out!" Tecna continued to protest, "If these travellers can find a way to bring us back to the Magical Dimension, we could be able to have a better future."

"What these people have does not have any benefits to us, there is nothing they know that we haven't already figured out." Electronio told her just as firmly as before, but he was in fact getting a little irritated with his daughter's defiance.

"All this advanced technology and magic coexisting in one realm, completely compatible with one another... Zenith is one of the only realms that has succeeded in doing this before the portal was opened. Now no one is able to see just how far we've come, because of this, our most trusted way of life is dying!" Tecna explained confidently.

"No Tecna, you have to realize that it's only logical to assume our way of life was locked away so that it could be kept from destruction. We have to protect what we have left." Her father sighed.

"You're referring to me, aren't you father?" Tecna questioned softly.

"Yes, my sweet butterfly, I don't want to lose you the same way I lost your mother." Her father admitted gently.

* * *

Outside in the streets of Zenith, the crew stood there trying to figure out what exactly happened between the princess and her father.

"What was that all about?" Cordatorta inquired with a confused expression on his face.

"From what I've deduced based on my translations, the princess and her father don't really agree with each other." Timothy concluded, "the princess seems to open to the idea of outside help in order to restore the realm, the king on the other hand.., I think he's hiding something."

"If that's the case, I want to know what that something is." Valtor chuckled slyly.

"Someone needs to get some answers from the princess." Darcy added.

"They have to have a way with words." Brandon began.

"Someone who isn't going to make her feel uncomfortable." Cordatorta added.

"I'll do it!" Darkar offered.

"You, you're a perverted freak!" Layla shot back.

"It's got to be someone who knows the language inside and out." Ms Griselda finally piped up.

"You're the man for the job, Windez, don't mess this up." Valtor pressured, pushing Timothy away towards the palace once more.

"You've got this, stud." Layla elbowed him in the arm, causing the ginger haired young man to chuckle slightly.

* * *

Tecna was walking through the streets of Zenith, searching for one man in particular, and at the same time, that very young man was watching her from afar. Once he knew she was coming, he hid from sight.

"Okay Timmy, you can do this, don't take no for an answer." He whispered to himself in encouragement, "I have some questions for you, Princess Tecna, and I'm not going anywhere until I have answers." As he was about to head towards her, boldly, he was grabbed from behind with a hand covering his mouth.

"I have some questions for you and your not going anywhere until they're answered." Princess Tecna whispered in his ear.

" _Damn, she's good_." Timothy thought to himself as his mouth was uncovered by her fingers.

"Come with me, it's not safe to have this type of conversation out in the open." She continued. And so, she took him to a secluded area where they could talk privately.

"There is so much I have to know about the Magical Dimension and what it's like outside Zenith." she asked enthusiastically, "based on what I can tell, you know a lot of things, you like to learn. So tell me if the Great Dragon has been able to find the lost heir to the throne of Domino yet, or the opposite Water Stars have been sealed away in the Golden Kingdom? There must be more and more advanced technologies out there now that I have to discover. What is your realm of origin, do you know of any other realms with advanced technologies like Zenith?" The princess went on and on, asking question after question.

"Alright, slow down, I have an idea," Timothy finally had to interrupt, "you ask a question, then I ask one, and we go on like that."

"Fair enough, okay, you ask the first question." She agreed.

"How did Zenith get here, in this abandoned dimension?" Timothy inquired.

"I was only four years old, so everything is little hazy.., but what I can remember is their was a portal that connected Zenith to this dimension, the Omega Dimension. My mother took her life trying to save our realm by attempting to seal herself away here. Unfortunately she was too late, the portal collapsed upon itself and created an enormous chain reaction. This resulted in a black hole that sucked Zenith right into this dimension, presumably destroying our existence to the rest of the Magical Dimension." Tecna explained in a bitter tone, she still hated to remember the day when she lost her mother, and her father was never the same since.

"Wait, you remember this because you actually witnessed it?" Timothy asked, "then it only happened.., like ten or so years ago."

"Yes, but to our people it seems like much longer." Tecna sighed, "now I have a question for you. How were you able to access Zenith if everyone in the Magical Dimension believes it's destroyed?"

"My father discovered this USB drive that was hidden somewhere on Melody, and he sent it to me." Timothy began, taking out the thumb drive, "On it contains every bit of information about Zenith that I needed to know, including how to get to your location, and about your power source."

"Musa..." Tecna whispered softly.

"Beg pardon?" He inquired.

"I had a friend from Melody whose father knew a man that would always come to Zenith to discover our advances. Her father and mine were very close, and he said that if anything happened to this realm, at least there would be a way to find us. I don't think my father knows the USB drive still is out there." Tecna clarified.

"So that's how my father got the thumb drive, your friend's father must've gave it to him on Melody." Timothy concluded.

"Now, about the contents of the USB stick..," with that, Tecna took out her own handheld device, and stuck it into the port, in seconds, the information appeared as a hologram in front of her.

"Now I have another question for you," Timothy continued, " in the information on that drive, it says that your realm possesses a power source of some kind-"

"Wait a second, you can read what this says?" Tecna was intrigued, his knife of her realm was beyond expectation.

"Yes, I've been fascinated by Zenithian culture since I was young. I know how to translate every word of your ancient language." Timothy told her.

"No one has ever been able to translate ancient Zenithian language, my father only insists on speaking it to preserve our traditions." Tecna admitted, " Show me how you do it."

"Okay, this paragraph here says something about your power source." Timothy stated as he began to read it in Zenithian, which Tecna could understand and recite back in English.

"Incredible..." she gasped in astonishment, "Alright, if you can translate Zenithian, do you think you could help me with something?"


	8. Entering Cyberspace

**I absolutely loved writing this chapter, just describing how gorgeous Tecna looked to Timmy is so much fun, and I got the idea of going into cyberspace from Tecna's simulation in season two.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Entering Cyberspace**

Tecna led Timmy to a hidden garage in the back of the Zenithian palace, and in the corner was a small vehicle of some sort.

"This is absolutely incredible, a genuine Zenithian Wind Rider." Timothy gasped in amazement.

"Yes, but no matter what I do, it just won't turn on." Tecna sighed in frustration."

"Let me have a look," he offered as he stepped forward to look at the USB drive for information on how to activate the Wind Rider, "Okay, place your hand on the pad..."

"Yes I did that." Tecna told him.

"And type in the code, which on this particular one it says 2860." Timothy continued reading the instructions.

"I did that too." Tecna informed him irritably,

"At the same time? While your hand was on the pad?" He clarified.

"Yes I... oh that's why I couldn't get it to work!" She smiled, watching Timothy demonstrate how to activate the vehicle. Once it started up, he turned it to the left, unfortunately he lost control and it swerved into the wall. Tecna just chuckled watching his embarrassed expression when the Wind Rider crashed.

"Well at least we found out how to make it work." She told him with a laugh, "you know, if you really want to have a perfect view of the city, I know the best spot." At that, she snuck Timothy through the halls of Zenith's royal palace up into the tallest tower, there, they were able to overlook the entire city in all its metallic, advanced glory.

"I apologize, I didn't formally introduce myself earlier, my name is Timothy Windez. It is a pleasure to be speaking with you, Princess Tecna."

"I really can't stand the formal communications people have with me. When I take the throne, I want to equalize the class system in Zenith, no one is to treated any better or worse than anybody else, including myself." The princess of Zenith admitted, "In fact, can I just call you.., Timmy?"

"Timmy.., yeah, I don't mind. You really want to make a lot of changes once you take over for your father." He replied, and Tecna just nodded in response. Once they reached the tallest tower of the palace, Timothy stood there gobsmacked, words could not describe just how unbelievably thrilling this was for him.

"Timothy, is there something wrong?" She asked him as she noticed he was staring into space, very deep in thought, awestruck.

"No I just... my father has told me all about Zenith from all his visits here, all the discoveries how made. When I heard that Zenith may have been lost, I didn't think I'd be able to see it for myself. Now I am, and I just wish my dad could be standing here too."

"From the little bit that I know about you, I can tell that you know more about Zenith than even I or my father do, and that's saying something." Tecna stated, "I just wish he would accept your help.., we could return to the Magical Dimension at last."

* * *

That day, Princess Tecna took Timothy, Layla, Cordatorta, Riven and Brandon on a tour of Zenith, however Valtor and Darcy had other plans.

"I see what that Windez kid is up to, trying to get as much information from the princess as possible. Once he gets to know the secret of Zenith's power source, then, we force him to give us his findings." Valtor explained to her wickedly as they watched the team from afar.

"And if he refuses to release any information.., the princess will have to deal with the consequences." Darcy added.

"You know, Darcy, I like your style, you're cunning, mysterious and you know how to manipulate." He chuckled.

"And once we make off with Zenith's ultimate power, we'll give it to the Magix Museum and be rich." Darcy completely ignored his attempt to flirt with her, "I need to be cunning and mysterious, it's the only way to get by in this world." And so, with their dark magic, they were ready when the time was right.

* * *

Knowing that Timothy had the knowledge to be able to restore Zenith to the Magical Dimension, Tecna took him to yet another place in the palace in which only she and her father had access to. Timothy was still amazed by all the incredible things he had seen in the past day.

"When we first started this journey to find Zenith, we just expected to discover some old robots or broken technology. I didn't think Zenith would still be thriving in the middle of nowhere, no offence." He was telling her.

"None taken," Tecna replied, "but our resources are so limited now, there is no way to import and export from other realms. Our advancements have only taken us so far but we can't share them and actually thrive if we are stuck here. My father says our way of life, our technology, is locked away here to prevent it from being destroyed. Of course he's only trying to prevent what happened to my mother from happening to me, but at what cost?"

"If only there was something I could do." Timothy sighed.

"There is, in fact that is why I brought you here, I know of a secret place in my palace where there is an archive, that will tell us what and where Zenith's power source is." She continued, "but in order to access it, we need to put on these net suits." And in a split second, she snapped her fingers and a magical silver bodysuit formed in place of her normal clothes. Timothy gazed wide eyed, she never seized to stun him, and in that skin tight net suit, she could hypnotize him forever. However he quickly shook it off, trying desperately to focus on the mission at hand.

"So, wait, what you're telling me is that we have to go into cyberspace to access this archive? And these net suits allow us to do that?" Timothy asked her quizzicality.

"Precisely." Was Tecna's response, but all Timothy saw was a huge smile and a wonderful opportunity. Moment after moment he was losing all control of his emotions, and he wasn't used to it. She snapped her fingers once again, facing them towards him and just as it happened with her, a net suit replaced Timothy's regular clothes. Timothy was taken away, the suit fitted him like armour.

"Now, this program is designed to transport us directly into the internet, it'll look like a regular corridor to the Zenithian archive, but it actually has no physical location in the palace. Only my father and I know how to access this archive." Tecna explained, "but I trust you enough not to reveal any top secret information."

"Of course not, we're going to figure out how to return Zenith to the Magical Dimension by ourselves, and prove to your father that I am here to help." He agreed.

"Okay Timmy, are you ready to enter cyberspace?" She asked him, and just the nickname she gave to him was enough to persuade him to follow her anywhere. It wasn't just that he found her attractive, but to know that she had all these high tech advancements at her fingertips and could show him things he never saw before was more than fascinating. They entered the portal after putting on their goggles, and just as Tecna described, it looked like a regular hallway, but with lights of neon green circuitry designs.

"I made it, I'm actually in cyberspace?" Timothy questioned, everything around him was so surreal, he couldn't believe it was true.

"Yes, this isn't a simulation or hologram, we've literally transported ourselves into the information superhighway." She told him, "Now follow me, the archive is just down here." They stepped through another door and were met with holographic screens from wall to wall. One thing after another continuously astonished Timothy. Tecna walked over to the main controls and typed in her access code, and the screens changed colours in an instant.

"Wow..," he gasped, "everything about Zenith's history is right here, even the events of its relocation into the Omega Dimension."

"So, the portal, and Zenith's power source, can you tell me what it says about it?" Tecna asked him.

"It says here that the power source was once in the direct centre of the city, and because of its strong force, it caused the portal to Omega to become unstable. The power source now lies underneath the throne room of Zenith's royal palace. Unfortunately there is a risk of reactivating the portal if the power source was to resurface." Timothy read, "The power it holds is too great, and the two forces can't be together in the same place."

"So that explains why my father is so adamant on keeping us hidden, he doesn't want the two forces to come in contact with one another and open the portal again." Tecna thought, "but what if it's the only way to bring us back.., but that means there has to be someone willing enough to close the portal from the other side once it's been opened." There was an underlying tone in her voice that told him exactly what she was thinking.

"No, no one has to sacrifice themselves again, we'll find another way." He reassured her without even having to think twice about her intentions. Having Tecna put herself at risk would surely jeopardize any chance of gaining King Electronio's trust.


	9. Zenith's Power Source

**Chapter Nine: Zenith's Power Source**

When the duo returned back into the physical world of Zenith, they were met by the rest of the crew. Layla transformed into her fairy form, and the rest of them armed with weapons. At this, Tecna froze in uncertainty, and Timothy instantly got on the defence. Tecna and Timothy's net suits suddenly disappeared back into their regular clothes as he stared at his group, now lead by none other then Valtor and Darcy.

"Well, what do we have here?" He chuckled, "Taking a ride on the information superhighway, were we?"

"What's going on here, why do you have weapons?" Timothy questioned defensively, moving closer to Tecna. She was the only one who could be able to restore Zenith to the Magical Dimension, and that alone made her of tremendous value to the crew. However, now that they had turned against him, Timothy was more than willing to bet that her life was now on the line and she needed to be protected.

"Tell us where to find the power source of Zenith, and nobody gets hurt." Darcy threatened maliciously.

"Never in a million years!" Tecna shouted.

"You're just in it for money, this is some kind of get rich quick scheme for you." I should have known!" Timothy added furiously, taking out a weapon of his own to protect Tecna, and she herself transformed into her fairy form. However, she was totally overpowered before she could do anything to defend herself. Darcy surrounded her in complete darkness, and when she couldn't see, Valtor had his strongest attack headed right for her, it was so powerful that it could kill her in an instant.

"Now let's try this again," Valtor threatened, "tell us the location of Zenith's power source or the princess gets it!" Timothy's eyes widened at the sight before him, just by trying to help Tecna restore Zenith to its former glory, he had unintentionally put her life at risk, he had to do anything in his power to stop them.

"Let her go!" He demanded fearlessly.

"Timmy, where are you! I can't see!" Tecna cried out, just the fact that he was the only one she could trust now, since the others had betrayed him, hearing her call out to him crushed his heart. Just because she was so frightened.

"Don't worry, Tecna, I'm coming!" He called to her, beginning to run to her aid, but was surrounded by the rest of the crew.

"I'll give you one last chance, Windez. Where is Zenith's power source?" Valtor repeated once more, inching the ball of magic energy towards Tecna for the final blow.

"I'll never tell you where it is, and don't you dare hurt Tecna!" He demanded, some kind of adrenaline rushed through his veins at the thought of anything happening to her.

"Very well, if you won't tell me anything, I know someone else who would do anything to save the life of his precious daughter." Valtor lowered his attack on Tecna, no matter what happened, Timothy was ultimately screwed.

* * *

Valtor, Darcy and the crew stormed into the throne room where King Electronio sat, dragging Tecna behind them and pushing Timothy not too far behind.

"Tell us where the power source of Zenith is located, or watch your daughter suffer the consequences!" Valtor threatened the king as Darcy held a ball of magic energy that was strong enough to severely injure Tecna right there and then.

"Tecna!" King Electronio gasped, "I'll never tell you, you're just going to destroy us all if you even attempt to find it!"

"Maybe Valtor didn't make himself clear enough." Darcy added, shooting the blast of magic towards Tecna while she had her arms tied behind her back. She fell to her knees, still bound.

"Tecna!" Timothy shouted, attempting to run to her side, but were stopped by Cordatorta and Brandon, "Get out of my way!" He tried pushing his way past them, but they were too muscled to beat.

"Now, I'm going to give you ten seconds to tell me where to find it, or your sweet daughter faces her demise." Valtor continued venomously, lifting an even stronger energy ball towards the princess of Zenith.

"Stop this now, Valtor, this power source is not something to mess around with, it's the exact cause of what made the Omega portal unstable! It's the reason Zenith is stuck here, if the two ever come in contact with one another, it could be catastrophic!" Timothy protested in an attempt to defend Tecna's life, and prevent the total destruction of Zenith.

"How do you know all that?" King Electronio asked him.

"We're wasting time here!" Darcy interrupted, "And if this power source is that strong I think we should triple the price of its value."

"Wonderful..," Valtor agreed, "Now as we were..." And he aimed his blast towards Tecna once more. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it, the gateway to the location of the power source.

"New plan, give us the access code to that door!" Darcy commanded as Valtor was still holding his energy ball close to Tecna.

"Better yet, why don't we have our princess grant us access to the power, she must know the code just as well as her father." Valtor suggested, coming even closer to the princess of Zenith. Watching all of this happening, Timothy was getting increasingly furious, all they wanted was to make a profit, and would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, even killing an innocent young woman in the process. Tecna fearfully walked over to the access pad and typed in the code while in the corner of her eye she could see the ball of energy in Valtor's hand. As her access was granted, Darcy continued to push her through the door as the rest of them followed them. It led to an elevator, and when they reached the ground, there it was, in the centre of the room, Zenith's ultimate power source. It resembled an atom with electrons surrounding it. As they walked closer, they all stared at awe, even Tecna was hypnotized by its power. She continued to stare blankly into the source as the fairy dust pendant from around her neck began to glow.

"Valtor, look at this, the princess is being attracted to the power source, it's calling her to it." Darcy pointed out to the rest of them.

"Excellent, she must be the key to activating it." He concluded.

"No, you can't do that!" Timothy protested in horror, but Darcy pushed Tecna towards the middle of the room as Cordatorta and Brandon held him back. As Tecna got closer to the power source, her fairy dust pendant glowed brighter and brighter, and within seconds the source of Zenith had been activated. A brilliant bright light shone from Tecna, transforming her and earning her a new fairy form. Tecna's hair lengthened to her shoulders, she now wore an enchanting tube top and shorts outfit covered by a breastplate of a bright yellow and purple material flowed down from her waist to either side of her hips. Her wings changed from her green wires to elegant purple ones. Her powers had merged with that of Zenith, causing her to be in a completely frozen state. Timothy watched horror stricken as her frozen figure began to rise up in the air, and surrounding the ceiling began to open up, revealing Zenith's sky. Timothy instantly knew what was about to happen, and he rushed back into the elevator, hoping to get to Tecna before his fears would come true. Timothy, Valtor, Darcy and the rest of the crew managed to reach Tecna before she was too far up to touch, although it was too late. Another light emerged from the sky, growing at a significant rate, creating a vortex.

"The Omega portal," Timothy gasped in complete fear, but Tecna's new form was being lifted higher and higher into the sky, "Tecna, no!" She was too far away for him to reach, she had hovered over the city, and was now being claimed by the portal. Seconds later, the portal vanished, leaving nothing left but very distraught bystanders.

"Tutto andrà bene, Timothy Windez," it was Tecna's voice, "non temere per me."

"What was that?" Darcy questioned, but the young ginger haired man was too beside himself to speak. Instead, he ran back to the room containing the power source of Zenith, only to spot something near the atom like entity.

"Tecna's fairy dust pendant..." was all that could escape his lips before tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

 **Being an extreme Tecna fan, this chapter really got me in the feels, I really enjoyed writing this even though I totally gave it the season three treatment.**

 **The translation of Tecna's dialogue at the end is "Everything will be fine, Timothy Windez, do not fear for me." I just thought that was beautiful.**


	10. Realizations

**Chapter Ten: Realizations**

The rest of the crew caught up with Timothy, and he snapped his head toward Valtor, tears of anguish and fury in his eyes.

"This is your fault, you put Zenith's most valuable person at risk and you killed her! I only wanted to find Zenith in order to restore it to its original location in the Magical Dimension, and now because of you I've done more harm than good! You're just lucky that portal didn't claim anything else in the process! I wouldn't be surprised if the king had us electrocuted!"

"You had feelings for her, didn't you Windez?" Valtor chuckled slyly.

"So what if I do, that's not the point!" Timothy yelled furiously, "this was all about the money for you people, Layla, I'm sure you'll be able to put money in your family's pockets now, be able to help your dad with his injuries. And Brandon, maybe you can help your family open up more flower shops, you'd be filthy rich then! But I guess you don't give a damn about the lives of an entire civilization, as long as you're for yourselves."

"Taking the moral high road doesn't get you anything, Windez, you've lost." Valtor interrupted, snatching the fairy dust pendant from Timothy's hands and suddenly punching him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Now, lets go, we've got everything we need!" Darcy demanded, but the rest of the crew just stood there, hesitant.

"That was not a suggestion, people, move it!" Darcy barked once more, but Layla was the first to walk towards Timothy.

"Hey, we're behind you." She told him kindly, helping him off the ground. Then, Brandon joined them, walking toward the two. Then Riven and Samuel Darkar followed, even Griselda gave in, knowing she would be doing the right thing by sticking by Timothy.

"No good deed ever goes unpunished." She sighed.

"Are you seriously going to back down after we are this close to getting the biggest paycheque of our lives?" Valtor shouted angrily.

"This is the wrong thing to do, we're not going to help you destroy an entire civilization just for wealth!" Layla shot back, "We can find a better way!"

"We've done some things in our lives that we regret, but nobody got hurt." Brandon added, "This time someone did get hurt, someone very important, and a lot of other people are going to follow if we do this, totally innocent people!"

"Fine, if that's the way it's going to be, We'll take this back to Magix on our own!" Valtor yelled, walking toward Zenith's power source with the fairy dust pendant in his hand, and it began to glow once more.

"Wait, you can't do this!" Timothy protested, however Brandon stopped him in his tracks.

"Hold on man, it's dangerous." He warned him, just like before when Tecna disappeared, Valtor and Darcy managed to activate the power once again, but it deactivated once he backed away with the fairy dust pendant.

"Fantastic, now we have a way out of here." He replied, "Darcy, let's get the rest of the stuff from the ship wreckage and get back to Magix!"

* * *

Timothy, Brandon, Layla and the crew returned to the throne room to see the King looking very furious. He could sense that his kingdom was weakened, and was completely unaware of what had become of his daughter.

"Tecna, where is she?" He demanded.

"I can explain, your highness, this is all Valtor's doing, I wanted no part of it!" Timothy begged.

"He manipulated us and turned us against Timothy, he was only trying to find a way to restore Zenith to the Magical Dimension!"

"I have told Tecna this and I will tell you, this is the exact reason why I didn't want Zenith to be restored, Tecna was the only one who could activate the power source after so many years, and now that she has done it.., the Omega portal claimed her."

"I know that the great force of Zenith's power was too strong to keep out in the open, that's why you kept it hidden, so history couldn't repeat itself and Zenith wouldn't be destroyed entirely."

"Yes, and for my sweet Tecna not to suffer the same way her mother did.., unfortunately I didn't take enough precautions." Electronio sighed, "She was all I had left.., and if you are able to find a way to bring her back, the realm of Zenith and I will be forever in your debt."

"Well, what's it going to be, Timothy?" Cordatorta asked him after a moment of silence, "it's your call."

"Oh, really, let's sum up just how effective my decisions have been this entire time!" Timothy snapped, "I've led a complete psychopathic wizard to the lost civilization of Zenith only in an attempt to restore it to its former glory, but instead I caused the murder of the heir to the throne, the theft of its power source and the collapse of said civilization! Does that make my decisions the best way to follow?"

"Timothy..," he snapped his head toward the king, "I know you had great intentions, and you never wanted to bring any harm to this realm, I've made a mistake, I have total faith in you and I know you can fix this." Timothy walked up to a nearby window, despite everything the sky was clear enough to see the stars. He looked up, and remembered what Tecna's voice told him after the portal claimed her.

"Everything will be fine, don't fear for me..." he translated the words softly under his breath, suddenly, a shooting star flashed across the sky, and a spark of hope filled his eyes, "Tecna, I know you're alive, and I'm going to find you.., I promise."

* * *

Timothy marched boldly out of the palace and met the rest of his friends with fierce adrenaline in his eyes.

"Timothy, where the Oblivion do you think you're going?" Layla asked him.

"I'm going after Valtor, and I'm going to get Tecna back dammit!" He responded.

"Have you gone insane!" She shouted back.

"Listen, whether I like it or not, all my logical thinking went right out the window when I met Tecna.., so yes, maybe I have gone insane, but it's for the greater good." Timothy told her, heading toward the small hiding space where the Wind Rider was kept. Everyone followed him, and watched him place his hand on the pad, and type in the code.

"There's one for everyone, just enter your Wind Rider code into the pad while your hand is on it, and use the controls to steer!" He instructed, "Tecna and I figured out how to make them work."

"Let's do this thing!" Riven shouted, hoping on a Wind Rider of his own, and an entire army formed in a matter of minutes, consisting of Zenith's royal guards and soldiers, as well as Timothy's crew.

"I'm going to find you Tecna, restore Zenith, or die trying!" Timothy announced as the battle begun.

* * *

 **I had to put that Timmy quote in here, it was just a perfect determination booster and so romantic! It will always be in my heart forever.**


	11. The Final Battle

**Chapter Eleven: The Final Battle**

They waited for Valtor and Darcy to return to activate the power source of Zenith and open the Omega portal, weapons at the ready. And as they reached the palace, the dynamic duo were in for a big surprise. However, Valtor had a few surprises of his own, attacking fiercely with Darcy by his side.

"You might have an entire army at your disposal but you don't have magic powers!" Darcy laughed triumphantly.

"Oh, you're not counting me out, are you?" Layla shot back angrily, transforming into her fairy form and attacking with everything she had in her. The rest of Timothy's crew fought with weapons which the king gave them, and the soldiers of Zenith had weapons of their own. The one thing Timothy had to get was Tecna's fairy dust pendant, if he could get that, he could open the portal long enough to get her back before she was lost in there forever. With Valtor and Darcy, they were becoming overpowered, even with their great dark magic.

"Darcy, you'll have to take one for the team, I'm sorry." He told her.

"Are you serious Valtor, I thought we had something between us! You promised me we'd be together through this and come out on top!" Darcy yelled over the continuous blasts.

" I'm a business man, Darcy, I rule for power and money, you're only holding me back." He admitted, pushing her into the line of fire, "Don't take it personally!" It was not too long later that Timothy made his way to where Valtor stood, with his own laser gun ready in hand.

"Give me the fairy dust pendant, and nobody gets hurt." He threatened, aiming at the power hungry wizard.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me with a puny laser gun?" Valtor laughed, you seem to forget that I'm the most powerful wizard in all the dimensions, you should have known that the moment you met me." It didn't matter, Timothy began furiously shooting at him, letting all emotions loose. Not only did this man take the ultimate power of Zenith, but he killed the princess of the realm, a beautiful and innocent, yet intellectual young woman that only wanted the best for her people. The perfect heir to the throne of Zenith. Because of Valtor, Zenith was without a ruler to take the king's place. Meanwhile, as Darcy looked back to see Valtor go head to head with Timothy, she shot him with her strongest blast.

"Don't take it personally." She hissed, finally being overpowered by the weapons of the Zenithian soldiers and falling to the ground, obviously her magic wasn't strong enough to fight back. The blast she sent in Valtor's direction hit him, causing an explosion and surrounding the two in smoke and flames. While Valtor was distracted, Timothy stole the pendant from his cloak, and ran through the battle field toward the palace. Once Valtor got his bearings, he followed Timothy towards the throne room, and toward the door to the secret room where the ultimate power source was located.

"Don't worry, your highness, I know exactly what I'm doing." He reassured King Electronio as he watched them attempt to get to the power source. He just nodded in response as they slipped into the elevator. Once they were back into the room where the power source was, Timothy ran towards it with the fairy dust pendant in his hand, but before he could do anything, Valtor pushed him away. However the pendant began glowing while it was still close to the power source. Just then, Timothy came up with another plan, he reached out his hand, to which the pendant began to glow its brightest, and then he sprayed the fairy dust in Valtor's face, causing him to instantly turn into metal and freeze in place. Seconds later, the room was silent, and Timothy was alone. He took a deep breath and reached out the pendant to Zenith's power source, resulting in the bright light to return and the ceiling to open once again. This time, however, the Omega portal opened from up above the palace, and from there came a beautiful form, almost like a diamond, and as it became clear to Timothy's vision, he could plainly see that it was Tecna. He gasped in total relief to know that she was restored from the portal. Suddenly she did something no one would ever expect, another blinding light shone from her while the portal was opened, and it grow brighter and brighter, surrounding the entire realm of Zenith. It was at that moment that the great realm of Zenith had been restored to its original location in the Magical Dimension. The light dimmed little by little, until everything was still, the portal had been closed, and the sky was a brilliant shade of midnight blue. Timothy stared up into the darkness, worried that he hadn't gotten Tecna safely back to her realm. Seconds of silence passed, and from the sky, a shining light emerged, and Tecna, no longer frozen, fluttered down slowly toward Timothy, completely hypnotizing him, and once she reached him, he opened up his arms and she fell weakly into his embrace. Her eyes were deeply shut, and as she fell in his arms, he pulled her closer to him.

"I got you, Tecna, I'm right here now." He whispered soothingly to her, and hearing his voice, her beautiful teal eyes slowly opened.

"Ti.., Timmy?" She responded tiredly, only for Timothy to pull her even closer to him, and caress her hair gently.

"I thought I lost you." He admitted, and took the fairy dust pendant out, giving it to her. She weakly embraced him in gratitude, seeing that she could get her pendant back, and Timothy placed it gently around her neck. The two turned to see that the sky was clear, and the stars were like diamonds, just as Tecna's father told her they once were.

"Timmy, did I.., did I do this?" Tecna asked, almost ready to pass out in his arms.

"Yes, you did, you restored Zenith to where it once had been in the Magical Dimension." He assured her with a smile, "I better get you to your father, you need to rest up." It was not too long later that she fell asleep in his embrace and he carried her back to the throne room where her father waited for the result of the battle.

* * *

Once Tecna's strength returned, she and her father gave the crew all the technological advancements they could possibly dream of to do with however they wished.

"Timothy, for you and your friends, my kingdom, my daughter and I are forever in your debt. I hope this is enough to express my upmost gratitude for your generosity in saving my daughter." Electronio replied.

"This is more than enough, your highness, thank you." He told him,"but there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Anything, young man."

"I'd like to stay here in Zenith, get to know Tecna, and most importantly, perhaps teach how to read Zenithian language." Timothy continued.

"I don't mind one bit, in fact it's a great opportunity to restore our old traditions as well as update them into new ones." The king agreed.

"In that case, we're going to miss you." Layla told him as they all went in for a group hug, that is except for Darkar, who continued to stand on the sidelines. The crew returned to Magix, and told Saladin everything that happened to Timothy, Valtor and Darcy, and told him to make a promise to keep the power source of Zenith a secret, so that people like Valtor don't put the realm at risk again. They made up a story to cover up the deaths of Valtor and Darcy, and to explain Timothy's disappearance. Meanwhile in Zenith, Timothy spent his time teaching the Zenithian people how to read their old language as well as translate it into English. He also spent his days with the lovely and intelligent Princess Tecna, and within a few years, he had married her, living the life he never thought he would.

* * *

 **This story's complete, I hope to start the Winx style Frozen story sometime in the next few weeks. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
